The Trouble With Angels
by Mauia88
Summary: Their separation was better off this way. He could never handle being with someone who was also everyone else's property. But when enough time passed and she left that past life, they still couldn't have each other. This time because he was engaged. [SasuHina] [modern!AU] [Sequel to For Angels to Fly]
1. To Change That Part

His plans were originally to go out and get drunk, but it turned out Sasuke's sense of direction was off that night. Why else would he have found himself parked a distance away from Hinata's apartment building.

_This is fucking stupid, _he rebuked himself as he stared at her tenement. Two weeks after she had left and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. Regardless, he wouldn't succumb to pining for her. Such idiocy was Naruto's department.

Just as he was about to turn his car back on to leave, he saw a shadowy figure on the roof of the building. In the dark, he could only make out that it was a woman, and she was disturbingly close to the edge.

The image of Hinata, when she was once close to falling from the same rooftop, raced through Sasuke's mind. She had put herself in that position, and it agitated him that it could be her up there again.

A pit formed in his chest, forcing him to get out of his car. But just as he did so, the woman stumbled and toppled over the ledge of the roof, her high-pitched scream filling the quiet, night air. As fast as she had fallen, the woman met her end; even from across the street, Sasuke could hear the breaking of bone that came from the crush of the body against the hard, dirt ground. Silence befell the night once more.

Sasuke rushed to her. When he saw who it wasn't, relief released the tension in his muscles. This woman was blonde.

But then he realized what he was seeing—a body unmoving, dead, with dark blood spilling from her head, staining the weeds around her.

Turning away, he closed his eyes, but the image was already captured in his memory, daring to haunt his mind, so he opened his eyes and looked everywhere else. His shaky hand grabbed his hair as heat rushed through his body. He felt dizzy, lightheaded. Before he could lose consciousness, he stepped away from the body and closer to the street for fresher air. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he hoped the voice from the other line he was calling would distract the image from his thoughts.

"9-1-1," said a female. "What's your emergency?"

"A woman fell from the roof of a building."

Suddenly, the sound of tires screeching was heard. Sasuke looked in the direction of the noise and managed to catch a dark car speeding away.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me the location," she repeated.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive. The ambulance came just after.

Once the scene was assessed, Sasuke was taken to the police precinct for further questioning as a witness, seeing as how he was visibly uncomfortable at the site. After he gave his account, he was on his way out of the building.

But then he saw her.

Hinata trudged alongside Sakura, their cheeks stained with tears. Both wore jackets to hide their outfits that left little to the imagination. A cop escorted them.

Sasuke stopped, yet she did not look up at him. Just as she was about to pass, he grabbed her arm, but immediately let go afterward.

Finally, she paused and met his eyes. "Sasuke," she half-whispered.

He stuffed his hand in his pants. "What are you doing here?" he voiced casually.

Sakura placed herself between the two and snapped, "What's it to you?" Wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders, she said, "Let's go, Hinata," and they continued on.

"She was your friend?" he said, causing them to stop again.

"How," Hinata turned to him, "do you know…?"

"Were you there?" Sakura probed. "Did you see it happen? You saw her die?"

Sasuke's gaze returned to Hinata's. He didn't reply.

To the cop, she said, "You got everything out of him, right?"

"This way, please," responded the officer, gesturing for the women to continue walking forth.

"It wasn't suicide, right?" Sakura insisted to Sasuke, her tone firm. "The stupid cops think it's suicide, but Ino wouldn't _do_ something like that."

Perceiving her threatening aura, Hinata took her arm. "Come on, Sakura," she said, unraveling Sakura's trembling fist to help guide her in the direction the officer wanted them to go.

"Ask him, Hinata," she pleaded behind watery eyes. "He'll answer you, won't he?"

Hinata managed to not give in to the urge to look at him again. He waited for her to, but she wouldn't. Rather, the girls went on into the room the policeman took them to and disappeared once the door closed.

* * *

"This officer will take you home," said a policeman as he gestured to another.

"Actually," said the other officer, "that man over there offered to take them."

The girls looked in the direction he pointed toward. Resting upon a bench, with his arms crossed and his head down was Sasuke.

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah," Sakura said reluctantly, as Hinata nodded her head. "We know him."

The girls approached him, but he made no movement to look at them. In fact, he appeared asleep. Sakura told Hinata to wake him up.

First, Hinata tried by calling his name. He didn't even stir. Bending forward slightly to get a better look at him, she noticed his features were not relaxed. As she wondered whether he was perhaps dreaming of something unhappy, she took hold of his arm and nudged him. Unexpectedly, he sprang awake, striking Hinata across the face in the process. His eyes widened briefly before realizing what he had done. Composing his features, he stood up.

Hinata took a small step back as she held her cheek. Sakura asked her if she was okay, but her response was overshadowed by the booming voice of an officer, who saw the action from afar.

"Hey," barked the cop. After he came to them, he demanded, "What's going on here?"

"It was an accident," explained Sasuke.

Eyeing him, the officer said, "Yeah. I hear that a lot."

"No," said Hinata, "it—it was. He was sleeping and I startled him. It's not his fault."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she nodded, lowering her hand.

"Alright," said the officer. He went back to what he was doing, but not before narrowing his eyes at Sasuke one last time.

After the cop was gone, Sasuke turned to Hinata and affirmed, "It was an accident."

"I know," she told him.

"Well you know what," said Sakura, "I'm tired and I just want to go home, but I'm not tired enough to be taken home by you. I'd rather not because the last time I saw you, shit happened." To Hinata, she said, "I know you told me he was good to you and all"—Hinata blushed and Sasuke noticed—"but for once, I'd rather be in the company of a cop."

"Sa—Sakura—" she tried, but Sakura already left them to tap her finger on an officer's shoulder, the one that was originally supposed to take them home.

"What's your name again?" Sakura asked the young cop.

"You can call me Sai."

"Can you take me home please, Sai?"

"If you're willing to wait a moment—"

"Yep, I can wait. I'll be right over there," she pointed to the bench Sasuke was originally sitting on. Then she made her way over and sat. To Hinata and Sasuke, who were looking at her, she waved them off. "Go already. I want to be alone right now anyway."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, then back to Sakura.

Leaning back in her seat, her head against the wall, she looked away and said, "See you at home, Hinata."

"…Okay."

* * *

The drive to her home was mostly quiet, until Hinata felt the urge to say something.

"Um, Sasuke?" Though he made no response, she knew he was listening. "When you were sleeping… earlier… I've seen you make that face before." She peeked at him. His expression told her nothing. "Do you dream often?"

He chose not to answer her.

Maybe he just didn't want to talk, so she continued, "I… I don't. I mean, I don't sleep very well anyway…" her voice trailed off.

Her pathetic tone persuaded him to respond, if only to ease the tension. "They're not dreams," he admitted.

_Nightmares? _she thought. Her curiosity got the better of her. Softly, she inquired, "May I ask… what they are about?" Though she was hesitant to pose a personal question, it would be okay if he didn't want to answer.

But he did. "Death," he replied without looking at her. "Blood."

The car parked outside her apartment building like it did the first time he dropped her off. Her hands automatically undid her seatbelt, however she was lost in her thoughts.

Death struck a cord with her now that Ino had suddenly passed away.

Hinata could not believe there was now an empty mattress awaiting her in the apartment. No longer would she have to wait long periods until Ino stepped out of the bathroom. Her spark wouldn't be there either, her fire, like when she would go back and forth with Sakura. Ino took care of her, had welcomed her and allowed her to stay in the small apartment already cramped with two. She was a good friend, and Hinata couldn't believe she would never get to see Ino again.

"Hinata."

Sasuke broke her from her thoughts. She realized then that fresh tears streamed down her face.

"I don't want to fuck anyone else."

She didn't either.

With the backs of her hands, she wiped her eyes dry. After, as if forgetting that time had passed since the ending of their arrangement, she moved herself onto his lap. His hands held her waist as hers were on his shoulders. Her fingers then slipped down to his chest, their faces so close. He said nothing, willing her to make the next move. So she did.

Their lips met with such intensity, like they were desperate to reclaim lost time. He could feel she missed him, as he did her. Surprisingly, she moved more boldly, opening her mouth and allowing him entry. He met her with the same energy she released onto him before moving his lips to her jaw and lower.

Nobody told her the truth—after you have sex the first time, it becomes addicting. The pleasure was addicting. It didn't make having sex with every client worth it, but the good memories she had when she felt pleasure with Sasuke… those were what ran through her mind when every other client thrust himself inside her.

Unexpectedly, he stopped kissing her as quickly as she had started.

Resting his forehead in the crook of her neck, he said, "I can't." He sighed, then met her eyes with a hollow stare. "I can't look at you," he told her coldly, "without imagining some guy fucking you."

She embraced him tightly. "Don't say that," her voice trembled, "please." Then she mumbled, "It… It wasn't many..."

"It doesn't matter. It's your job." Her chosen occupation was the problem. It may have brought them together, but it separated them as well.

Silence passed for a moment.

She didn't want to let go. However, his rejection forced her to. Dejected, she kept her head down.

With no response coming from her, he told her, albeit in a flat tone, "Go home. You don't want to do this."

Perhaps she wasn't in her right mind because for once she _did_ want to do this. She wanted to have sex. She wanted to have a moment of pleasure to forget for a moment the pain of Ino's sudden death. She wanted to use him in that way. What's worse, she knew it.

Covering her mouth, she realized her position and suddenly felt ashamed. _What am I doing, _she repeated to herself. Hastily, she fell back into the passenger's seat, opened the car door, then left.

Sasuke didn't watch her go. Instead, his eyes stared at the empty passenger seat.

There was no goodbye like the last time. It happened suddenly. This was it, and it was better off this way. He could never handle being with someone who was everyone else's property. So, their separation was for good.

To forget about her, he busied himself. It worked. For years he managed to live without her. Five years he managed, and he was doing well.

Until she began to show up again.

* * *

At the moment the corporate event started, cater waiters rushed to attend their clients. One of them was Hinata, who already had over a couple years of this job under her belt.

Some months after Ino's death, she and Sakura accepted a deal given to them, which allowed their freedom from prostitution. Thereafter, the girls took the opportunity to attend school—Hinata for business and Sakura for medicine—but even after two years, Hinata was unable to grasp some required topics. In the end, she left. Under agreement with Sakura, she instead was to acquire a job to start repaying the debt the girls were in. Sakura in the meantime focused her attention on memorizing all things biology.

Cater waiters had it tough. Manners were very important and techniques were strict; some clients weren't very kind and others were fastidious. Not every client was though, and at the end of the day, Hinata was satisfied whenever she completed a service successfully.

Back to the event. Men and women adorning suits and dresses sat at circular tables that filled the gala dinner. These men and women were under Akatsuki Corporation, all coworkers in one way or another, and this event was held to honor their CEO, president, and everyone who made the corporation earn its highest net profit for the last fiscal year in quite a number of years.

The president of Akatsuki Corp., Kabuto, introduced the CEO, Orochimaru, onto the stage to make his opening announcement. Meanwhile, the cater waiters were still pouring the wine for their clientele.

Attending a table close to the stage, Hinata tuned out the speakers to focus on her precision. The bottle of wine should never touch the glass. It should run smoothly and not splash.

In the middle of her pouring, a name suddenly boomed through the speakers and to her ears, stealing her attention and making her head turn to the person in question.

"—Sasuke Uchiha," said the CEO, Orochimaru, "who is going to be my son-in-law."

As the room filled with applause, Hinata gaped at Sasuke. He was only a foot away, a redheaded woman the only person that stood between them. Five years did nothing to his appearance, and that he was clad in a suit made him look even more handsome. What with his standing and addressing the jovial crowd with a curt nod, he didn't seem to notice her presence, or maybe he had forgotten about her, that is until a shriek suddenly quieted the room.

The redheaded woman Hinata was pouring the wine for leaped up from her seat, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked down at the damage. "You ruined my dress!"

Shifting was heard, and it seemed as if all eyes were on the tomato-red Hinata. "I—I'm so sorry! Please—Please forgive me!" Taking her white towel from her back pocket, she attempted to pat down the woman's dress but her hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch me!"

Hands shaking, Hinata turned then to the wine-spilled table. Other cater waiters came to alleviate the situation, but the redheaded woman would not quiet down. Steam blew out of her ears.

Something was said by the CEO that made the room fill with laughter, but Hinata didn't hear a word. Heat radiated from her body and she had to encourage herself not to get light-headed and faint.

It was such a struggle not to want to however. She could feel the burning gaze of the man she once shared her body with. Does he remember her as she did him? What was he thinking? Oh, how embarrassing a situation! This had never happened before.

"Hinata," said her fellow cater waiter and friend, Kiba, in a hushed tone, "Come on, let's go back into the kitchen." He could see her shaking hands and was worried.

Nodding, she allowed Kiba to lead her back into the safety of the kitchen, away from the anger of the woman, the noise of the room and the eyes of _him. _But before she passed through the black doors, she snuck a reluctant peek back at Sasuke.

Their eyes locked. He was staring right at her despite the redheaded woman calling his attention, her hands possessively on his chest.

* * *

_That look_, Hinata thought, as she sat down on a stool in the kitchen to calm her nerves.

Kiba had left to help finish attending the other clients. It wasn't long after he had left, however, that the man on Hinata's mind burst through the kitchen doors and spotted her.

"Come here," he commanded, grabbing Hinata's wrist and dragging her to the kitchen's back door.

Hinata's eyes widened. Then they fell to his hand. She spotted the ring on his finger.

The moment the two were outside in privacy, he let go of her wrist and faced her.

Memories of the short time they shared together flooded back to him. It was a time of rest. She had been his stress-reliever, and to see her again, he realized nothing changed. He still wanted her to relieve his stress.

As for Hinata, strong emotions welled up inside her chest and the silence only made the tension worse. How embarrassing! To see one of her former clients, the first man she had sex with… She felt so awkward and avoided his stare by eyeing the ground between them.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted before he could even think.

"I'm… working," she looked at him with understandable confusion.

Clenching his jaw over the stupid question, he tried to recover by appearing nonchalant. "Is this what you do now?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

In turn, Hinata stepped back. "Yes."

"Only this?"

Her back met the wall. "…Yes."

He placed his palms against the wall on either side of her. "Good." His deep voice and their close proximity made her chest tighten.

When he began to lean toward her, she averted his lips by embracing him instead. His arms wrapped around her a moment after, and it was then that Hinata realized how much she missed him. But he was a taken man, and she shouldn't be doing this.

It was he who pulled away first, however, to attempt to kiss her again. This time she prevented him by turning her face. To have her succumb to him, he cupped her chin.

"Let me," he commanded.

"You're engaged," she reminded him, but to which he quickly replied—

"No, I'm not." Then he pressed his lips against hers before she could fight back again.

For a moment, he got what he wanted. She leaned into him, admitting her own repressed desire. It was comforting to know that both longed for each other, as expressed through their lips. But Hinata's mind raced around the knowledge that she was wrong to be doing this, that he was in a relationship, engaged in fact, had a fiancée, and was going to be unavailable to her for good. Slipping her hands to his chest, she mustered enough strength to pull apart from him and make him step back.

"Sasuke," she tried again, "please stop."

His intense gaze questioned her resolve. Unable to match him, she looked away, holding her hands to her chest, over her rapidly beating heart.

"I'm engaged to that woman not for the reason you think," he told her.

"Then," she asked softly, meeting his eyes, "why?"

"To be in good standing with her father. I plan to take over his position."

Ambitions. Of course.

Suddenly, the back door opened.

"Hinata," said Kiba upon seeing her. "Why are you out here?" Then, turning to the man—and recognizing him to be the aforementioned Sasuke Uchiha—he asked, "And why are you with her?"

Sasuke gave no answer. Instead, he glanced at Hinata one last time before stepping past Kiba to reenter the kitchen and make his way back to the event.

He was lost to her forever, she believed, as she watched Sasuke disappear through the door. Lowering her arms, she leaned against the wall and exhaled a deep breath.

Why did she feel so much for him? Where did this hope come from? When did it start? Why did it have to exist and torment her now? Had she hoped all this time, these past five years? To see him again as a different woman and be together, live happily like in fairytales?

"—nata?" Kiba was calling, suddenly at her side and interrupting her from deep thought. "Hi—"

"Yes?" she said abruptly, looking at him.

"Are you okay?" he placed a hand on her shoulder, watching her suspiciously. Her forlorn look just a second ago worried him. "What did he tell you? If he hurt you, I'll make sure to return the favor."

She wrapped her arms around him for momentary comfort and to deter him from doing anything rash. "It's okay," she stated simply. It helped too that he wouldn't be able to read her eyes. "I'm okay." Then she added, "Nothing happened," as she remembered the feel of Sasuke's kiss.

After she let him go, she headed back inside.

Kiba eyed her as he followed. It was unusual for her to have hugged him. All the same, he didn't question it too much, knowing he wouldn't be given an answer anyway.

Back inside the kitchen, their boss, Kurenai, called Hinata's name and told her, "You won't be serving Table One anymore."

"Okay." Reassigned, her mind and body felt relief, her heart—regret.

* * *

When Sasuke returned to his table, the redheaded woman, Karin, who was his fiancée, said, "Did you tell her off?"

"Hn."

"Good," she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Glad to have you back, Sasuke," said Orochimaru from across the table, raising his glass to the man.

Sasuke nodded in return.

In seeing Hinata again, he realized whatever had started then was still alive within him now. Rekindled feelings doubled with her in his sights once more, yet still he couldn't have her. It didn't matter that she found a new occupation. She refused to give herself to him because of what the ring on his finger represented.

So Sasuke grabbed his wine glass and drank.

* * *

**To Change That Part** – "Famous Last Words"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Hello old and new readers alike! This was long awaited. For those that love _For Angels to Fly_, I hope the sequel's introduction chapter still catches your interest.

Bear with me on updates in the future. I am transferring to a university soon so I will be adjusting to the new curriculum and therefore may not update as quickly as I have before.

Anyway, what do you think? Questions, comments, concerns? Please let me know. This sequel is for all those who asked for it.


	2. Echo in My Ear

On his way to Orochimaru's office, Sasuke pondered what his boss might want from him in order to try and forget what he did two days ago. What the fuck came over him that he had to kiss her even though it had been years? He never got to consider more because he reached the office and opened the door.

Once in privacy, Orochimaru said, "I have something I want you to do for me, Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"First, have you heard of the name Gaara?"

"From the news."

"Yes. He is quite the accomplished young man."

"Alright. What about him?"

"He created a name for himself as a successful restaurateur and he owns a chain of high-end restaurants that has been garnering a consistent increase in net worth. Last week, it came to my attention that his empire was being… auctioned off, if you will. We have made him an offer but he has yet to accept it. Sasuke, I'd like you to convince him."

"Is that all?" Orochimaru could've told him this through email.

"I hear he's considering Konoha. If you convince Gaara of the better choice, I'll speak to the board about you. That's not to say you'll be granted a position any time soon, but you'll certainly be considered."

And there was the catch. Either he wins the contract and gets a mention, or he loses it and a possibility at promotion.

Orochimaru was not only CEO, he was chairman of the board. His influence would benefit Sasuke immensely. To be mentioned and considered to become part of the board of directors is like skipping a step. He knew he was capable of being part of the more "experienced" gentlemen on the board. It was just a matter of networking.

Sasuke accepted the new task and made it his highest priority. He would make sure he was successful.

* * *

In the kitchen of a rich man's home, attentive cater waiters stood in a row, listening to their team captain recite the list of rules and duties for the day's proceedings. Among them was Hinata.

When all was said and done, the workers were sectioned off: some helped prepare the food, others helped set up the main room for the amount of guests expected. Hinata was part of the latter group. Once finished, she received her uniform. In a room open for the cater waiters to change in, Hinata got into uniform while overhearing that the event coordinator was the host's sister.

In no time, the mansion home was filled with businessmen old and young alike. When Hinata wasn't passing out hors d'oeuvres, she was taking empty wine glasses onto her tray and bringing them back into the kitchen.

As she was setting down empty glasses in the kitchen to be washed, she noticed a man she hadn't seen before enter looking faint; although, she couldn't tell exactly if he was incredibly pale by nature or not, what with his contrasting auburn hair.

The man used the island to support himself. When Hinata noticed no one taking particular attention to him, she decided to see if she could be of help.

"Are you alright?"

"Water," was all he said. After she retrieved it for him, he drank the liquid in one go and set down the glass.

Though she preferred a chair, Hinata found a stool for the man to sit on. "Please sit down, sir," she gestured.

He eyed where she was gesturing. To help guide him, she took his arm gently.

After he sat down, she asked, "Do you need me to call someone for you?"

"No," he replied. "I'm fine. It's just a heat flash. It will pass."

_Heat flash? _she thought. _Does he have a fever?_ When she attempted to check, the man caught her hand before she could feel his forehead.

"I'll be fine," he reassured.

"…Alright. Please let me know if you need anything."

Catching her nametag, he said, "Hinata."

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone."

"I understand, sir. I will not."

Before she went back to the event, she took his forgotten glass, refilled it with water, then placed it closer to him.

A couple of times, when she would reenter the kitchen, she would refill his water glass if necessary. Upon feeling she might need to do so a third time, she returned to the kitchen to find he had disappeared. He must've felt better. Thinking nothing more of it, she continued her duty by littering her tray with more snacks.

Just as she had left the kitchen, in comical timing a familiar voice called out, "My favorite!" and before she knew it, Naruto was standing beside her, grabbing two bite-sized snacks off her tray. She froze. It must've been because she was staring that he finally caught her eye.

"Hinata?" he garbled with surprise and a full mouth. After he swallowed, he said, "No way! Long time, huh?" with a smile as bright as when she first met him.

Feeling a little self-conscious suddenly, Hinata replied bashfully, "Yes." Her eyes averted elsewhere, and it was then that she caught sight of the man she had helped earlier. He was approaching.

"Is it to your satisfaction, Naruto?" said the man once he was beside Naruto.

"You really need to ask? You're the best chef around, Gaara!" he nudged the man.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. Did she hear Naruto correctly? The auburn-haired man standing before her was Gaara? The millionaire host of this gathering?

Now she felt even more self-conscious. She was about to excuse herself but her words were drowned out by Naruto declaring, "You'll never believe it. I haven't seen this girl in years!"

"You know her?"

"Yeah," he said, looking at Hinata, who blushed lightly, her eyes still unable to meet his.

She prayed he wouldn't mention how they knew each other.

Thankfully, he didn't. Instead, he said, "Second to you, she makes the best homemade ramen."

It seemed Naruto's warm nature hadn't changed. Knowing this put a smile on her face. Gaara noticed, though he considered her smile as a reply to Naruto's compliment.

Across the room, Sasuke kept to himself, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone so that he didn't have to enter into any unnecessary idle conversation. Beside him stood Karin.

This party was hosted by Gaara to meet potential buyers face-to-face while at the same time inviting and making pleasantries with current allies. It was therefore no surprise that Sasuke attended the event to represent the conglomerate he worked for.

"Look," Karin grabbed his arm and pointed with the half-empty glass in her hand. "There he is."

Following her line of sight, Sasuke spotted Gaara through the crowd. He also saw Naruto and Hinata.

Damn it.

Karin drank the rest of the contents in her glass before setting the cup down on a passing cater waiter's empty tray. "When do you want to go and talk to him?"

"Not now." Any fucking time but now.

"Fine. I'll be right back—"

He caught her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," she replied, looking back at him. Then she winked and teased, "You can join me if you want."

He sighed, letting her go. "Make it quick." Karin was his excuse to not have to approach anyone else.

She knew that. "Fine," she said, before slipping through the crowd.

Once she was gone, Sasuke focused his attention on Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara, who appeared to be having a pleasant little conversation. Although he was a distance away and at times blocked by the heads and bodies of others, he could see the way Hinata's eyes shined with life—more life than she had before. She appeared healthier too, and in a better place than when he first met her, so it seemed.

* * *

"Still got the same job," Naruto answered Hinata. "Nothing new here—Oh! Except Sasuke moved out. But that was a while ago. Obviously a man at my age would be living alone. Ha-ha," he rubbed the back of his head. "How about you? Anything new?"

"Um… Well…" All sorts of things flashed through her mind: how Ino had passed away—Did Naruto know that?—how her and Sakura moved to a better part of town, how she aspired to work with food, so here she was…

"Sasuke!" Naruto called suddenly, his eyes on said man. "One sec," he excused himself.

Hinata's chest tightened at the sound of Sasuke's name. _He's here too? Oh dear…_ She had forgotten for a moment that Gaara was still beside her.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaara asked.

Her eyes caught his immediately and she blushed. "Oh! N—No. Nothing." Then she inquired, "How are you? Are you… feeling better?"

"Yes."

The conversation stalled there. Not a moment later did Hinata remember that she was supposed to be working the event. Just as she was about to excuse herself, Naruto returned with a reluctant Sasuke.

"Guess who I found, Hinata," Naruto grinned eagerly.

With utmost courtesy, she greeted Sasuke before excusing herself to continue her duty as a cater waiter.

Gaara's eyes followed the girl, as did Naruto. Sasuke made no attempt to do the same. Instead, he introduced himself to Gaara as Akatsuki's representative.

* * *

Some time after she and Sasuke ended their conversation with Gaara, Karin felt she had an epiphany. She wouldn't say what just yet. She had to go freshen up in the ladies room first.

In the meantime, Sasuke once again waited with impatience. As he did so, people were itching to talk to him, and he narrowly avoided most. What was taking Karin so long? On top of that, he had lost sight of Hinata some time ago.

It wasn't long until his question was answered. Karin was approaching him, and not far behind her stood Hinata, who peeked at him, caught his eye, then scurried toward the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" asked Sasuke when Karin was by his side again.

"Gaara said he'll make a decision in a few weeks, right?"

"What of it?"

Leaning closer to Sasuke, she said in a hushed voice, "I have an idea on how you can get that contract."

"How?"

Karin crossed her arms and smirked. "A woman."

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes. Instead, he replied with a flat, "You're drunk."

"No I'm not. Look, babe, Gaara's been eyeing this one girl every chance he gets. I swear he has a crush on her."

_Crush? _"He's not twelve."

"He totally likes her! Trust me, I have an eye for these things." Searching the crowd, she found whom she was looking for. "There she is," she pointed. "That's the girl. Do you remember her? She's that girl that spilled wine on my dress."

_You've got to be kidding me, _Sasuke thought. Hinata? Karin had to be exaggerating. He did notice Gaara would look at her at times but that's because she would happen to pass by. She was holding a tray of food after all; it was her job. Karin had to be drunk. She was thinking too hard on the matter.

"I talked to her after leaving the bathroom and—"

"You talked to her?"

"Yes, and she was willing to help us if we wanted to use her."

It took a moment for Sasuke to grasp what she said—to picture Hinata agreeing to whatever Karin told her—and it took another moment to respond. "They don't know each other." Yet, he wasn't entirely confident in his statement.

"So? You don't have to know someone to be attracted to them."

She had a point. But Sasuke didn't want to care about what eyes Gaara was giving Hinata. It didn't matter.

Or so he thought. When he noticed Hinata pass Gaara once again, and he caught Gaara giving her a look reminiscent of interest—real interest—that he himself used to give Hinata, he contemplated what the man was thinking.

"What do you think?" Karin slipped her arm through his.

Sasuke eyed her. "What?"

She repeated her question. "A little female attention never hurt, right? Daddy already gave him an offer and you tried persuading him, so next best thing is…" she gave him a knowing look. "And anyway," Karin turned her head to view the auburn-haired man, "I hear he's been alone for a long time."

Sasuke followed her gaze.

The more she spoke, the more he considered the notion. A part of him—his ambitious side—saw a green light. The other side of him refused the thought. To use Hinata to manipulate another man? Hinata? It's not likely she would be able to even accomplish such a thing.

Besides, he wanted nothing to do with her. Mostly because she was a reminder of the slight regret he actually felt for allowing himself to be chained to a woman he felt nothing for, which in turn denied him the woman he still wanted. That regret aggravated him. He had already concluded beforehand that the farther he was from Hinata, the better. He wasn't going to change his mind now.

But then Karin said, "I got her number if you decide to do it later. We have time."

And he seriously contemplated the idea. Then he caught Hinata's eye, reflexively clenched his jaw, noticed her fluster, and in the end, remained more than firm in his original decision to avoid her.

* * *

That night, Sasuke dreamt.

He was in a bedroom with low light, lying on his back naked in bed. Over him, straddling him, was Hinata, who was naked as well. Her hands sensually ran down his chest, and once reaching his abdomen, she raised her body and slid herself onto him with moist, tight sensations that felt so real. He could smell her perfume of night air through her long hair and feel his hands grip her bare waist. Her cheeks were pink and she bit her lower lip like she used to do sometimes. Rotating her hips, her back arched and she began to moan, moving up and down to gain more gratification. The more she moved, the tighter he held her. It was only a matter of time before he would unload, so he closed his eyes.

But after he did so, he felt something change. Opening his eyes again, it wasn't Hinata that was on him anymore. It was Karin. She was thumping up and down on him, yelling, "Oh, yes! Yes, baby, yes!"

Right before he climaxed, he awoke and he realized none of it was real. Hot and bothered, he pulled the blankets off him, sat up on the edge of the bed and exhaled. Karin stirred beside him. He thought he had woken her up, but when he looked at her, he was relieved to find her still asleep.

The dream he just had played again in his head, though he made sure to exclude Karin from his thoughts. Hinata solely on his mind, he felt blood rush between his legs. He decided to finish himself off in the bathroom.

The face that she made and the moans she emitted made him feel so good and when he fantasized about her saying his name, he ejaculated. Rubbing a little longer to take as much pleasure as he could before it left him, he realized it was the high he had now—the high he would get from her—that made things difficult.

He missed the release she gave him. Because of that release, he never really forgot about her. That's why he kissed her and why he was angry with himself for even thinking of her. It was difficult to not want to have her. Hinata plagued him, and with her, he felt like a fucking lovesick teenager. His mind wouldn't forget about her and his body wouldn't give up on her. He was stuck.

As he cleaned himself off with toilet paper, he began to consider giving into his torment. That plan Karin came up with… If he enlisted Hinata's help, it would be a reason to have her around. It would be another win.

While he washed his hands, he finally decided what he was going to do.

* * *

In the cozy comfort of her apartment, Hinata was watering the flowers placed in various parts of the home. Meanwhile, Sakura was in her room studying.

Since Hinata and Sakura couldn't afford to give Ino a proper funeral, violets were bought in remembrance of their cherished friend. They were Ino's favorite, and in them, Sakura felt her presence.

Just as Hinata had finished and was about to start dusting her bedroom, her phone rang. It was a small, cheap classic phone. The caller ID read an unknown number.

Curious, she picked up. "Hello?"

"This is Sasuke."

Her chest tightened. "Oh," she said, surprised. "Uh—Hello."

"I need your address."

She was caught off guard once again. "How come?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I'll tell you in person."

"Tonight?"

"Are you home?"

"…Yes."

"Then yes. Tonight." When she remained silent, he prodded, "Well?"

"Okay." She told him her address.

Right after the call, she look around her apartment to make sure things were presentable and not out of place. Then she waited.

Thirty minutes passed, and Hinata realized Sasuke never told her when exactly he was going to drop by. So she continued her day like she normally would, though she was a little anxious about his upcoming arrival.

Dinner came; she made pasta. Still Sasuke had yet to arrive, even as she and Sakura were eating. The clock ticked. Hinata was washing the dishes, finally deciding to give up on the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, when—

_Buzzzzz!_

The sound of the bell caused her to jump, and within the minute, Sasuke was coming up to her apartment. Hinata glanced back in the direction of Sakura's room before opening the door to him.

There he was, clad in a suit, hands in his pockets and a thin book under his arm. He almost appeared as if he had come straight from work—assuming his work attire was a suit.

"You going to let me in?" he said.

Hesitantly, she opened the door wider.

After stepping inside, Sasuke eyed the apartment. It was larger than her previous place, though still modest. The furnishings were simple and certainly better than before. Seeing her new, more pleasing accommodations, he wondered how exactly she came about this change.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Hinata asked, taking his attention away from her living room.

He faced her. "Here," he said, handing her the book he was holding.

The title read "Ten Dollar Dinners." It took her a moment before she realized why it was so familiar. She had bought this book during the time she stayed with him. Or rather, he ended up buying it for her.

When she looked back at him, he knew she was searching for an explanation. "You forgot it."

"But… you bought it. It's yours."

"I don't need it." Turning away from her, he entered her kitchen and looked over the remaining contents of her dinner that was wrapped and ready to enter her fridge. "Besides, you like to cook." He met her gaze, "Don't you?"

"I do." She held the book tighter, for she was overcome with nostalgia. "Thank you." His eyes returned to the food, lingering there long enough for Hinata to wonder, "Are you… hungry?"

Next thing she knew, she was warming up a portion of the pasta she made.

After she set down the food in front of him at the kitchen table, she asked, "You didn't eat dinner?"

"I skipped it." Her food tasted just as decent as he remembered.

"How come?"

"I don't like eating at home."

Her eyes lowered to her folded hands in front of her, "Your fiancée… She doesn't cook for you?"

"I don't let her. She's not a very good cook."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Sakura out of nowhere, causing Hinata to flinch.

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he saw Sakura was not her short hairstyle. Either Sakura was going out for a night on the town, or she was going to walk the streets.

"Hinata, can I see you for a minute?"

"Um…" She said to Sasuke, "Excuse me."

Following Sakura to her room, her friend said quietly, "What is he doing here? And did you even see the text? He wants us over soon."

"Oh! I—I must've forgotten to check—"

"Well go check now."

"Okay."

"And while you're at it," she placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "kick him out."

Hinata understood she would have to, though she was reluctant to do so. She didn't want to go out tonight.

Eventually, she did get Sasuke to leave, making up the excuse that she and Sakura had a nighttime engagement she forgot about. He didn't expect to be kicked out so suddenly, but he had no reason to believe she was lying. So he left.

That wasn't to say he wasn't going to try her again.

The next evening, he was at her door again.

"We never finished," he told her, and within minutes of entering her apartment, Hinata was setting three plates down at the dinner table.

Afterward, she went over to open the kitchen drawer and take out the eating utensils, but just as she was about the touch the drawer pull, Sasuke placed his hand over it, stopping her from continuing.

She looked up at him.

"There's something I need you to do for me," he said curtly. She blinked, and he continued, "Do you remember that party the other day?"

"Yes," she said slowly, nodding.

"Do you remember Gaara?"

"Yes."

"You're going to convince him to sign over his contract to me."

"Oh," she said. "Karin… told me about that. Do you," she averted her eyes, "really need me to?"

He watched her a moment, suddenly aware of what he was telling her to do. "I won't force you to."

"But," she looked back up at him, "you need me to." He didn't respond. "Okay," she said. "I will help you." Though she still was unsure as to how she would go about "convincing" Gaara.

Sasuke looked elsewhere, reflecting on how she could possibly do so as well. Considering her timid demeanor—which she still appeared to exude—it wasn't going to be easy for her. If she had to go as far as seduce the man to convince him… He looked at her as she fidgeted now with the strands of her hair.

Suddenly, Sasuke caught sight of something. He placed his hand on hers to stop her movement, causing her to look up at him quizzically. Then he pushed her hair behind her shoulder. There on her neck was a red bruise.

"Are you seeing someone?" he asked solemnly. Still, she appeared quizzical. Just as he told her, "You have a mark," she realized what he saw.

She covered her neck abruptly with her hair and replied, "I—I'm not," before she could think. For once she was hard on herself for being unable to lie.

"Then," his eyes narrowed slightly, "you're still fucking people." He focused on her reaction. She was silent, which led him to conclude he was actually right. Anger burned inside him, turning his muscles rigid.

Unexpectedly, she explained, "You don't have to know." However, her confidence in her attempt at defense was lost under his dark, unwavering eyes. She turned away, "R—Right?"

"No," he said in a tone so ice cold, she knew he was piqued. "I don't," he brushed her shoulder as he stepped toward the table. Taking the third plate, he returned to drop it noisily onto the counter near her and said, "Don't bother." Uttering no other word, he left.

Sakura came out of her room just as the front door slammed shut. "That was him, wasn't it?"

By then, Sakura was updated on why the fuck he was back in their lives. Even then, she'd rather avoid him. It wasn't too hard, seeing as how he was an aloof man.

"I," Hinata kept her eyes on the door, "made him angry."

"What happened?" she asked as she approached the kitchen.

"He saw,"—she touched her neck—"the mark."

"He got mad because he thinks you're getting laid?"

"He thinks I'm still doing those things. But," she finally looked at Sakura, "I can't tell him."

With a knowing gaze, Sakura reasoned, "Isn't it better that he not know? Don't worry about it, Hinata. You did the right thing. Probably saved his sanity really, seeing as how he gets angry over stupid, little things."

_He doesn't really,_ thought Hinata, or so she believed from what she remembered.

Sighing upon seeing Hinata's faraway eyes, her friend said, "Hinata, he's probably just jealous. They're always so possessive. Forget him. Cross fingers we'll never see him again." Sakura made her way to the food and smiled, "So, what new recipe did you make today, Chef?"

* * *

The weekend passed, and Hinata wondered if Sasuke still needed her. Actually, she more so wondered if Sasuke still wanted her help. It turned out he did.

The following Monday, perhaps after he had finished work, he came by her apartment again. Hinata was surprised to see him at her door, and a little apprehensive at that.

But then his said, "I'm sorry," and she could see he was trying to make amends.

So she responded by opening the door wider and allowing him in.

Once inside, he told her, "I don't control you. You can do whatever you want."

It's funny how it sounded so sad for him to say that. "Thank you," Hinata mumbled.

A moment of silence passed, then Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is how you're going to get to Gaara."

He presented her with a confirmation page that read that she was to attend an exclusive four-week culinary program in three weeks time. This program was taught semiannually by Gaara himself. Sasuke managed to get her a seat through connections.

"This is for me?" she said after reading the paper.

"Yes."

"Culinary lessons…" When she noticed the schedule, she looked back at Sasuke. "I may be working. I need to ask my—"

"Already did," he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You did?"

"I called them. Your boss allowed you to take the classes."

"Oh, I see." She couldn't believe it. Gaara, a master chef, was going to teach her useful cooking techniques. Placing a hand on her chest, she said, "Thank you," with utmost sincerity.

He knew it would cater to her. Though he liked the way her eyes lit up because of his doing, he reminded her, "Don't forget what you're there for."

"Yes. What do you want me to do… exactly?"

"Whatever you need to."

_Whatever I need to… _she contemplated.

"Talk to him. Gain his trust. Just make sure he chooses Akatsuki."

Hinata nodded slowly. Then her eyes flickered to the kitchen before returning to his. "Dinner?"

Sasuke replied by taking off his jacket.

* * *

**Echo in My Ear** – "Ritual"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

I apologize for the long wait! This was meant to be updated a lot earlier, but was stalled when I caught a cold. In addition, I'm not in school yet but for sure I wanted to get something out before then (I'll be terribly busy as of Thursday everyone).

Thank you all for the feedback! I was overwhelmed with the amount, and I greatly appreciate every word. I still hope I have continued to keep your interest. Please, as always, let me know what you think! I hope this chapter was as enjoyable as the first.


End file.
